Godsend
by Ashana
Summary: Primus and God both send a guardian to protect and guide the Autobots and their human companions. But when their beliefs and personalities clash, the living begin to notice something odd going on.


**Godsend**

Chapter 1

"I refuse," Fender stated point-blank, much to the astonishment of the audience. "I will not do this. I will not ally myself with an _organic._" The word rolled off his tongue like a slur. The humans at his feet – there were two, a male and a female – seemed shocked. "I will protect Optimus Prime with my life, and I will do it alone."

"That is not an option," the man, who was dressed in a sharp navy suit and wearing a circlet of gold around his head, stood fast. The girl stayed behind him, eyes traversing the horizon as though the conversation held no interest for her. "This is not your world, and your god does not have the power here that he possess on Cybertron."

Fender crouched down and narrowed his optics. "Do not speak to me of Primus," he hissed, "It was Primus who assigned me to be Optimus Prime's guardian in the first place."

The man shook his head and seized the girls arm, pulling her head away from the clouds. "It is by God's grace that you are allowed to walk here," he pointed out. "Other-world spirits are not allowed to traverse Earth's soil. You may follow Primus, but you are indebted to our Lord."

"I am not a, a what-do-you-call-yourselves? I am not an angel. I am a warrior. I am a fighter. I will not leave Commander Prime's side."

"And she will not leave your side." The man placed the girl in front of him. "It is Their will that we work together, and you must accept that."

Fender returned to his full height with a groan. The man, despite being annoying and squishy, was correct. Lord Primus had ordered him to work with the human angel while guarding the Ark. Something about spirit-world to spirit-world relations and being a guest on another planets 'ghost plane.' He turned and looked at the entrance to the Ark, the very ship he had died upon.

"Alright," he consented, "I will work with her." He looked at the girl, who gazed back with oddly unnerving hazel eyes.

The man smiled and clapped the girl on the shoulder. "Fantastic! I'm sure you will enjoy your time here on Earth," he pushed the girl forward. "I wish you two luck with your mission. Do take care of the Autobots and their friends."

Fender grunted, and the human whispered something to her mentor. He smiled again, showing too many teeth, "You will be fine, Emma."

"Emma, is it?" The mech looked at the organics. "Well hurry up. I will not dawdle here while you speak nonsense."

The man hugged the girl and, in the blink of an eye, disappeared from the clearing. "Finally," Fender threw his arms up. "Alright, human, listen close because I'm only going to say this once." He crouched back down, bringing them close to eye level. "I. Do. Not. Need. Your. Help. Stay out of my way," he stood back up and walked towards the entrance of the base.

Emma hesitated only a moment before running after him.

* * *

It quickly became apparent that her short strides wouldn't be able to keep up with Fenders fast pace. He was walking leisurely down the hall, following his audios. Ahead of them, down the hall and around the corner, a cacophony of noise akin to a car wreck, filtered through the air. With a sigh, Emma took to the air and flew after him.

"So where are we going?" She asked. Fender stopped cold, and she nearly collided with his shoulder. He turned and glared down at her.

"How are you doing that?" He asked stiffly.

"Doing what?"

"Flying," he took a step back and looked her up and down. "You have no wings, no thrusters, no anti-gravity device. Are humans not bound by the laws of gravity?"

She gave him a blank look. "Um, I'm _dead_," she motioned to herself. "I'm not really bound by the 'laws of gravity,' as you called it." She absently bobbed up and down in the air. "So, um, where are we going?"

His optics narrowed even further, but he denied an answer. Emma rolled her eyes and followed him as he continued down the hall. They rounded a corner, and an explosion of noise rolled over them. The angel grimaced and covered her ears, but the mech strode into the room with what almost appeared to be a smile.

The room was large and filled to burst. Mechs of every color were sitting at round tables, each sporting the same red-faced symbol on their body. They were drinking and toasting each other with cubes of glowing purple liquid. On the far wall, several of the mechs had surrounded a TV and were watching a movie with a noisy car chase scene.

Fender made his way straight across the room to the table closest to what looked like a giant coffee maker. He stood behind the biggest mech, who was painted red and blue, crossed his arms, and glared at the room in general. Hands still cradling her ears, Emma followed.

"So who are these guys?" She tuned out the rest of the room and landed on the table. Her eyes traced the faces of the assembled mechs, who took no notice of her.

The black mech snorted. "Organics truly are inferior creatures," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. "This is High Commander Optimus Prime," he motioned to the red and blue mech. "He is the leader of the Autobots and the commander of the Ark."

"Oh," Emma watched as the mech removed his faceplate to take a sip of the weird glowing drink, revealing a jaw and mouth covered in scars. "So what's the Ark?"

"This ship," Fender motioned to the orange walls around them, "is the Ark."

The angel couldn't help but wonder, "So if it's a ship, why is it buried in a mountain?"

It took the mech several moments to reply. "Oh look, humans," he pointed to the other side of the room, where two men and a woman were sitting on the table by the door. "Why don't you go guard them?"

Emma looked at the table. "They're fine," she pointed out, "Their auras are white." It was a moment before she realized Fender was staring at her again. "What?"

"Their _auras_?"

"Yeah, can't you see them? It's that light around their bodies – it's shining white, which means they aren't in any danger."

The only thing Fender could see was three ugly organics drinking some kind of filthy inorganic sludge. "Well why don't you go over there and make sure their oars or rays or whatever _stay _white?" He made a shooing motion. With a glance heavenward, Emma drifted back across the room, trying not to let his flippant attitude upset her.

She landed on the table beside the two men and their female friend. It only took a moment to figure out their names. The older man was called Sparkplug, the younger man Spike, and the woman was Carly. Emma drew her knees up to her chest and watched as they laughed at something the short, yellow mech had said. Despite all the perks of being an angel, sometimes she missed being human.

* * *

"Hey, Blue?" Jazz waved a hand in front of his gunner friends optics. Often times, the mech would space out like this just before he had a panic attack. It was easier to snap him out of it _before _it happened.

The gray mech jumped. "Huh? Oh, sorry Jazz. I was just lookin' at that new human." Bluestreak glanced back at the table by the door, where Spike, Sparkplug and Carly were sitting in a circle, talking. A brunette in a white dress was sitting with them. "Have you seen her before?"

Jazz looked at the table, and the three humans sitting and chatting there. "Um, I don't see anybody new." He tilted his head. "Carly did something different with her hair, though."

"No, I mean the brunette," he gave Jazz a hesitant look before returning his gaze to the table. The girl in the white dress was gone. A soft 'oh' escaped his vocalizer.

Frowning, the saboteur rested a hand on his friends shoulder. "You okay, buddy?"

Blue shook himself. "Yeah, fine." He looked at his energon with a frown. "I must have grabbed high grade by accident."

Still keeping a careful optic on the young mech, Jazz kept the fact that Blue was drinking low grade to himself. "Don't worry 'bout it, kid. It was a tough battle today." He stood and tugged Blue with him. "C'mon, lets go play Need For Speed."

The gunner smiled. "M'kay, but I'm gonna beat you this time."

They left the commons room – and the strange disappearing brunette – behind.

* * *

I'm alive!

So I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I finally got around to writing it in the middle of my statistics class. The afterlife and heaven written about in this story isn't based on any one specific religion. It's more of an overall, commercial idea.

I hope ya'll enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome and encouraging!

~Ashana


End file.
